The present invention generally relates to a floor display stand for point of sale of merchandise and, more particularly, to a combination floor display stand and lane blocker that may be located in a store checkout lane to block the lane when it is closed and display merchandise for sale to consumers.
Retail shopping stores and supermarkets are typically equipped with a plurality of checkout lanes, each having a cash register adjacent to the corresponding checkout lane. Large stores are commonly configured with a large number of checkout lanes capable of handling an anticipated maximum number of customers. However, when the store is operated at less than maximum output, some of the checkout lanes are typically closed. It is not uncommon for stores to close a checkout lane by placing a closed sign in the checkout lane or connecting a chain across the lane to prevent customers from entering a closed checkout lane. The use of signs and/or chains can be considered an unattractive blocking means and results in unused floor space in the closed lane.
As an alternative to the use of signs and/or chains, a number of checkout lane blockers have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,834 discloses a proposed front end merchandiser with a checkout lane blocker which employs a movable display rack equipped with merchandise display devices and is movably mounted with respect to a back display rack such that the movable display rack moves from a first position where it covers the back display rack to a second position where it uncovers the back display rack and blocks the checkout lane adjacent to the merchandiser. Another proposed approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,863 which provides an isle closer apparatus adjoining a display rack in which the apparatus has a sliding panel that moves between extended and unextended positions in response to a manually actuated bar member to block or open an isle in a store. Yet another proposed approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,804 which provides for a checkout lane having a stationary shelf display and a movable shelf display that is pivotable to block the lane and includes a barrier that may slidably extend to adjust the effective width of blocking. The aforementioned proposed isle-blocking approaches require sliding or pivoting movement of an isle-blocking member which is connected to a more fixed member. This makes it difficult to easily move the conventional isle-blocker in a store. In addition, the conventional isle blockers tend to be made of materials that are generally heavy and are not easily movable.
Thus, there is a need to develop and provide retail stores with an aesthetically pleasing lane blocker which is sufficiently lightweight and easy to move. Due to increased demands by different stores for specific isle-blocking devices, there exists a need for a checkout lane blocker that is versatile for use in various locations. It is also desirable to provide for a lightweight and easy to move lane blocker that can display merchandise for sale to consumers in a retail store. More particularly, in the battery sales industry, there exists a need for a versatile isle-blocker and display stand that can accommodate battery packs of various sizes for point of sale display to consumers.